


Drunken adventures

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Multi, Wax Play, blowjob, dubcon, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: You and Pup get drunk and decided it was a good idea to team up on Cranberry.





	Drunken adventures

Cranberry returned home from a long hard day of work. He was tense and agitated wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and sleep. He didn’t want to deal with anyone right now. Unfortunately for him his brother blocked the way. “Move it, mutt.” He growled, not having any none sense tonight. Pup didn’t move, calmly smoking that disgusting fag of his and staring at his little lord.

“Evening, Mi’lord~” Oh fuck, Cranberry could hear a slur and Pup’s breath reeked of alcohol. He took a step back as Pup stepped forward. “How was your day~?” Cranberry growled.

“Fuck off, Papyrus. I am not in the mood.” He hissed. A pair of hands snatched his wrists, tying them on his back before he could react.

“Aaaawww but we are~” You giggled as he turned his skull and hissed at you.

“You fucking bitch! Unhand me this instant!” Cranberry roared at you. His cheekbones turning a nice shade of cornflower blue. Without the free use of his hands he couldn’t summon his attacks.

“But that would be a shame of those lovely hands…” You whispered against his skull, hand brushing against his wrist. He stiffened, playing the morbid words over in his mind. He yelped as Pup picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder, moving to the bedroom. Cranberry’s threats and curses fell on deaf ears as both of your simply ignored him. You opened the door for Pup to walk in. He tossed Cranberry unceremoniously on the floor, the smaller grunted as he landed painfully. He heard you gasp. “Scruffles! Be a bit nicer! You don’t want to break him, do you?” You scolded the tall skeleton.

“Whatever.” He responded. Cranberry sat up with a snarl, he didn’t like it when people talked as if he wasn’t there. You fuzzed at Pup until Cranberry let loose a waterfall of death threats. “Oh shut up!” Pup growled, picking him up by the scarf. “I’ll give that mouth something to do in a little while.” He spoke with a growl. A predatory look on his skull as he licked his fangs. He hungrily kissed his captive, forcing his way into Cranberry’s mouth. Cranberry shuddered tasting the alcohol, Pup was a force to be reckoned with when he was drunk. It was a fucking turn on but he wasn’t going to let him get away with this insolence and bit his tongue. Pup yelped letting go of him. “You little brat!” Pup growled, backhanding the smaller to the ground. The smack left Cranberry slightly dazed, large bruise already formed on his cheek. A pair of smaller arms helped him sit up, softly caressing the stinging cheek. The gentle gesture soothed the pain a little but not much.

“Really, you should have known better, Scruffles~” You giggled, working to take the smaller, skeleton’s armor off while your partner in crime nursed his wounded tongue. The pieces hit the ground one by one until his chest plate was completely removed. The daze of the backhanded action cleared and the anger in his chest flared up once again. But before he could say or do anything Pup had tossed him on the bed and pressed him down. Cranberry snarled and snapped as you continued to take off his boots, leg armor and pants. “Aaaww come on, Starlight~” You chirped a giggle. “We’ll make you feel really, really good~” You purred heatedly staring at the half naked skeleton. Pup growled, tearing off the shirt you had left on Cranberry. Cranberry glowered at you, his cheeks a dark purplish-blue. He was stark naked now with his disobedient dog pinning him to his bed.

“AH!” He gasped as he felt your fingers ghost over his sacrum, mapping out the bone and slightly dipping in the holes. Cranberry shivered involuntarily from the action. The warmth of your fingertips lingering on his bones. “Let me go, you insolent fuckers!” He growled to which Pup flipped him on his back and gripped Cranberry’s jaw. In the corner of his socket he saw you pull something from the dresser and to his horror he realized what it was. A spider gag… Cranberry struggled causing Pup to grip him tighter. You placed the ring between his fangs and secured the strap behind his skull when Pup lifted it. The metal hooks stopped him from turning the ring with his tongue. Having his mouth forced open caused the small skeleton to start drooling. He growled intelligible curses at you while you stared at him heatedly.

“It… It looks so good on you…” You breathed blushing, excitement flaring in your gut. “What do you want to do first~?” You asked turning to Pup. He blew out the last puff of his smoke, pressing the bud out on Cranberry’s sternum. A cry escaped Cranberry’s throat, his sockets widening at the burning sting shooting through his bones. _Ooohh Pup is going to pay!_ He thought. Pup flicked the bud away. He pushed Cranberry off the bed and on his knees in front of him. The smaller glared at him while Pup unbuckled his pants. His orange member sprung free, proudly swaying in front of Cranberry’s face. Beads of precum already dripping down the shaft.

“The little bastard has been nothing but loud and rude.” Pup growled agitated. “It’s time to shut him up.” He smirked gripping Cranberry’s skull and shoving his hard dick inside the ring that held Cranberry’s fangs from snapping shut. It was good he didn’t have a gag reflex with the rough pace Pup set. The small skeleton gurgled at the sudden penetration quickly falling in pace with the rough treatment to make it less painful on his cervical vertebrae. Small whines of protest only spurred the taller one on, the vibrations stimulating his throbbing phallus. “S-shit… I forgot how good this slut’s throat felt~” Pup purred drunkenly. Cranberry tried to glare at him through teary sockets. “Move your tongue more, slut.” He growled, snapping his hips into Cranberry’s skull and burying his cock deep within the smaller skeleton’s mouth. Cranberry couldn’t help letting a moan escape as Pup throat fucked him. Magic was starting to spark in his gut. Deciding it wasn’t worth the extra energy Cranberry started to move his tongue. A pleased growl ripped from Pup’s throat. Cranberry would take revenge when you were both hung over.

Your hands sensually caressed his ribs as you sat behind him. The warmth of your skin a pleasant change in temperature on his bones. Your fingers stroked and lightly scratched every inch of his sensitive ribs, flaring even more heat in his pelvis. He felt your fingers grip his ilium crests and tug them up so he was balancing on his knees. His skull still firmly gripped by his brother. A gasp and moan slipped past Pup’s throbbing cock, causing the tall skeleton to curse and shudder pleased.

“HHmmmnnn-!” Cranberry moaned, sockets lidding as he felt the warm burn of candle wax on his spine. He shuddered in pleasure as the burn cooled. You hummed pleased behind him, slowly dripping the hot wax on his bones. “Hhmmmmnnn-!… Hhhnnnggg~ hhhnnn~” Cranberry moaned with every drip. Hot, cold, hot, cold, hot, cold… Pup’s breathing and hips became erratic. Having his little lord moan around his cock like that felt fucking amazing. He wouldn’t last much longer with the smaller moaning like that. You watched Pup’s expression closely. He was getting close to his climax and you wondered if he could hold out until you’ve reached Cranberry’s tailbone. You slowly dripped a trail of the hot wax down, Cranberry moaning with every drip. The colored wax looked so fucking good on his frame~ You finally reached your end point, dripping hot wax on Cranberry’s sensitive tailbone. A loud, lewd moan ripped from his throat. “HHNNGGG~!” The vibrations sending Pup over the edge with a loud growl. His cock jerked deep in Cranberry’s throat, coating it with his thick magic. Cranberry coughed trying to swallow it all.

“Fuck! Aaahh!!!” He groaned pulling his dick out of Cranberry’s mouth. The smaller coughed up the magic he couldn’t swallow, it drippled down his chin. His tongue hung out while he caught his breath. You blew out the candle and bit your lip staring at the glowing magic between the small skelly’s femurs. A nice looking erection had formed and Pup caught you staring at it with a blush. “Do you wanna play with it?” He asked in a purr. You giggled blushing.

“Yes~” You drawled out grinning. Pup picked Cranberry off the ground and placed him on his lap. Cranberry’s vertebrae leaned against Pup’s sternum while Pup spread Cranberry’s legs over his knees to keep them open. Cranberry softly hissed at him. Tiny beads of precum pooled in the small slit on his cock. He wasn’t big or small, he was just right for his size. Frenum piercing gleaming in the dim light. It was twitching slightly, begging for attention. And you were willing to give it just that~

“Here~” Pup purred watching you crawl closer to them. Cranberry gave a small whine feeling your hot lips kiss his scrotum. Your hot, wet tongue danced over his ecto flesh leaving a warm, wet trail in its wake. Cranberry watched your tongue gliding all over his attention hungry cock, shuddering at the delicious hot touch it left. He heard Pup flick open something and felt something sharp drag across his ribs. The gleam of Pup’s butterfly knife glared at him, making silent threats. A moan escaped him, the sharp cold and hot tongue such difference in contrast. He quivered in Pup’s hold, pleasure coursing through his bones. “Yeah you like that don’t you, you little slut~” Pup breathed against his skull, biting down on Cranberry’s shoulder. The smaller jerked slightly, the knife making a small cut that started to bead bone marrow. Pup lapped at his vertebrae, soothing the marks he made in his brother’s cervicals. “You like it when you get played with, don’t you~?” He growled. “Well, we’re not done yet~”

Meanwhile you licked and nipped at the sides of Cranberry’s shaft while watching the two. It was arousing to watch them play like this and you slowly began teasing the tip of Cranberry’s twitching cock.

“HHnnnggg~… Hhhmmm… Hhnn~” Cranberry softly moaned focusing back on your teasing. The hot appendage swirling over the slit like it was a tasty lollipop. The lewd gaze you gave him while watching his reactions… It was pleasant… “Hnn~” He moaned as you kissed the tip prior to taking in the head of his throbbing, hot dick. Your tongue played with the piercing before you swallowed him. “Hhhnngggg~” Your throat felt hot and of so fucking good around his cock that Cranberry couldn’t help but buck into it. He wouldn’t mind demanding such service again from you sometime~ your tongue moved against the base of his dick as you worked his shaft. You could feel it throb and twitch as you swallowed around it. Your saliva dripped down to the hole an inch below the skeleton’s scrotum. Your fingers circled the conjured hole, slicking them up with the saliva before prodding in slowly. Cranberry shuddered and squirmed, the pleasure crashing down on him. Pup was scrapping the wax that had dripped through his ribs off. Leaving purple pigment on Cranberry’s cream bones. You slowly scissored Cranberry’s backside, brushing against his sweet spot. He gave a soft whine. “Hhnnngggg~” He squirmed pressing down on your fingers and bucking into your mouth. He was torn between the two pleasurable actions and whined, hips jerking both ways. You picked up the pace, pleased you were working him to an orgasm. Pup’s hand wrapped around Cranberry’s throat, adding to the sweet pleasure the smaller felt boiling in his pelvis. With another swallow you pressed your face to Cranberry’s pelvis, taking all of him in while pressing against his sweet spot. The pressure that had been building in his gut exploded, his spine arched and his vision tunneled by the intense orgasm. You felt him squeeze on your fingers and jerk in your mouth. The thick juice squirting down your throat made you swallow extra to get it all. You let him slide out of your mouth and licked your lips. You looked back up at Pup, he was visibly aroused again. You giggled.

“His ass is twitching for your dick, Scruffles~” You purred, wiggling your fingers to draw a few mewls out of Cranberry before removing them. Pup growled predatory, tossing Cranberry onto the bed before crawling onto his little form. He forcefully spread his brother’s femurs and lined his cock up with his hole.

“You better take it all in, you slut.” Pup growled pushing himself into Cranberry to the hilt. The smaller arched his back with a groan. Head still swimming from his last orgasm dulled the stinging pain in his behind. Pup groaned setting a rough pace fucking Cranberry’s hole. He felt him twitch around him like an eager whore. Pants and moans escaping his open jaws. “Fuck Sans~” He growled. “You look so good like this~” He panted. “Such a good whore for my cock~” You watched Pup go at it, rubbing yourself under your skirt. He saw you from the corner of his socket and smirked. “Why don’t you give the lady a proper ‘thank you’ for the treat she gave you~?” He asked, the smaller moaned. Pup motioned you over and you coyly crawled onto the bed, straddling Cranberry’s skull. He could smell your arousal and it made him even dizzier than he already was. His conjured tongue eagerly darted between your folds to have a taste of you.

“Ah~!” You softly moaned, feeling the appendage move to Pup’s violent pace. You gave Pup a heated look and before you knew it he was ravaging your mouth while Cranberry worked your soaking cunt. “Aahh… Ahhnn fuck yes~” Your walls twitched at the pleasure Cranberry’s tongue gave you. Pup swallowed your eager moans in rough kisses. The pleasure coursed through your body like lightning. Every touch, every kiss set fire you the heat in your gut. It had been such a long time… You had forgotten how good it felt to let loose… You pressed your folds against Cranberry’s mouth. “Aahh ahhh ahhhaa~ S-starlight… Fuck don’t stop~” You moaned out. It didn’t take long for him to get you to unravel, this being the first time you received in a very, very long time… Your head was swimming in the pleasant buzz he gave you. He greedily drank your juices, licking you clean before you got off of him. You panted, making out with Pup. “I’ll leave him to you for a little while, okay Scruffles~?” You purred. The taller gave a grunt, pounding harder and deeper into the moaning mess you made of Cranberry. You staggered out of the room to the bath room leaving Pup to do with his brother as he pleased. Pup growled, pounding Cranberry into the bed. The smaller squirmed and whined in lust at the rough sex. His whole body quivered, softly rattling his bones. His mind swimming in the numbing pleasure he felt. His dog’s pace got erratic, breath ragged and drool dripping down his fangs like a feral beast. Cranberry whined, the image of his usually subservient dog pounding into him like a wild animal tipped him once again over the edge. Pup felt him squeeze down on his cock and with a few deep thrusts he buried himself in Cranberry. Shooting his load all over the inside of his smaller brother’s ribcage. Cranberry mewled as Pup pulled out. The drunken stupor and exhausting causing him to pass out next to Cranberry.

The smaller skeleton panted, enjoying the afterglow trying to even his breathing out. He hadn’t noticed you picking him up and carrying him into the bath room until you were there. You had run a bath and stripped of your dirty garments before you went back to fetch Cranberry. It surprised him you were sober enough to run a bath but didn’t mind getting clean up and then sleep… The warm water soothed his bones. You were soft and cushioned his sore bones nicely as you sat him on your lap. He felt the gag straps slack as you undid them. Gently dislodging the ring from his jaws. They were sore from being forced open so long. He heard the metal clatter on the floor as you haphazardly tossed it to the side. You gently sponged off his bones, untying his wrists in the process to clean his arms. He let you clean him up. It was part your fault he got dirty anyway. He simply relaxed, letting sleep call his name. He was vaguely aware of you getting out of the tub with him. Towel dry the both of you and tucking him into bed next to Pup before he actually fell asleep.

The birds outside chirped signaling another day in the Underground. You groaned, rousing from your slumber, head heavy. What did you do last night? A whip crack was your answer, as was the murderous aura accompanying it. “WAKE UP, YOU DOGS.” Cranberry growled. Last night you fucked up…  

**Author's Note:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to NSFW ban.


End file.
